MasterChef Konoha, antara Ramen dan Kedamaian
by wind scarlett
Summary: Konoha mengadakan MasterChef Konoha, sebuah kompetisi demi mengisi kedamaian yang sempat hilang lantaran Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Peserta Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, dan Rock Lee. Masakan ramen seperti apa yang dibuat oleh para peserta? Dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum Memasak. One Shot. Slight NaruHina dan SasuSaku.


**Catatan:** maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic apapun, lagi kagak punya modem cukup buat ngubek-ubek archieve Naruto. Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk para penonton _MasterChef Indonesia_, atau siapa kek yang doyan nonton acara masak-memasak. Omong-omong, tantangan masak dari Infantrum udah lewat atau belum, ya? Okelah, selamat membaca semoga menikmati~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto dan MasterChef TV Show

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MasterChef Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan kekuatan dahsyat, pria penuh semangat berambut pirang itu mengaduk isi mangkuk yang berada di tangannya, lantas menuangkan dengan cepat isi mangkuk itu ke dalam cetakan. Masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi, tapi saus yang seharusnya ia siapkan sejak tadi malah masih saja belum siap, malah sempat tercium bau hangus yang tidak sedap. Dengan agak kesal Naruto Uzumaki melihat ke sekelilingnya, berharap peserta lain pun masih sama parahnya dengan dia.

Sayangnya si tampan berbakat Uchiha Sasuke malah sedang menyiapkan _garnish_—hiasan yang menjadi elemen terakhir dalam pembuatan _Ramen Ichiraku_ yang terkenal. Dengan wajah tenang, Sasuke mencincang wortel yang sebelumnya telah ia rebus setengah matang, lalu mulai memilih-milih daun bawang segar. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu memberikan seringai penuh ejekan, seolah berkata, _Dobe, bersiaplah menerima kekalahanmu._

"Sasuke memang sangat apatis dengan berbagai kompetisi, apalagi penglihatannya sempat terganggu lantaran kebanyakan memakai _sharingan,_" Sakura menjelaskan kepada media masa dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. "Tapi aku selalu meyakinkannya untuk tetap tegar dan berusaha sekuat mungkin. Belakangan ini ia sangat ramah, sangat terbuka dan mau bekerja sama."

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Sasuke-_ttebayo_!" Naruto cemberut, lalu ia kembali memusatkan kedua matanya ke dalam panci. Sial benar, _ramen_ yang ia rebus terlalu mengembang. Mau tidak mau ia harus kembali ke langkah awal. _Tidak bisa, mana ada waktu…_

"Kesulitan, Naruto?" wajah Kakashi yang malas menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Perannya sebagai salah satu ketua desa membuat ia terpaksa ikut dalam kompetisi itu sebagai salah satu juri. "Seharusnya api yang kau gunakan tidak boleh terlalu besar, dan sayuran yang tengah kau tumis itu sudah mulai gosong."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak butuh bantuan Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Aku hanya memberikan petunjuk, Naruto…"

"Sudah, Kakashi-_sensei _lebih baik perhatikan saja yang lain!"

Naruto semakin panik, lalu menatap Hinata yang terdiam di sudut bangku para penonton. Ia sudah berjanji akan melamar Hinata setelah memenangkan acara memasak jadi-jadian _MasterChef Konoha_, yang diselenggarakan dengan tujuan kedamaian dan menjalin ikatan yang lebih kuat dalam Desa Konoha yang telah stabil setelah selesainya Perang Dunia Keempat _Shinobi_. Walaupun banyak sekali yang telah terjadi, pertumpahan darah dan air mata, korban berjatuhan dan hidup kembali, yang penting semuanya telah usai.

_Terpaksa menggunakan jurus itu, deh._

"Aku memang jarang memasak, biasanya tinggal beli, sih… tapi kali ini aku pasti menang! _Ramen_ adalah masakan kesukaanku-_ttebayo_!" Naruto menyengir lebar dengan wajah riang, memberikan kesaksian di balik layar dengan penuh semangat. "Hinata, aku pasti menang!"

Di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke, Neji yang kali itu tampil dengan rambut yang diikat membentuk buntut kuda sibuk meniriskan _ramen-_nya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Ia telah mendengar bahwa Naruto ingin melamar Hinata setelah memenangkan pertandingan. Tidak bisa, demi penyatuan kedua rumah, baik rumah cabang dan rumah utama, apalagi mempertahankan kemurnian mata _byakuugan_, ia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"_Jyuuken_!" Neji dengan sangat ahli menggeprak bawang putih dengan telapak tangannya. "_Jyuuken hou, hakke hokujuuyonshou_!"

Sebenarnya tidak harus memakai jurus, sih, tapi sepertinya Neji benar-benar serius.

"Aku berniat memenangkan kompetisi ini demi keluargaku, juga menyingkirkan—maksudku mendapatkan hati orang yang kusuka—maksudku kuhormati." Neji menjelaskan dengan wajah datar, nada suaranya pun tidak kalah datar dengan wajahnya. "Apa aku sudah bicara soal pemurnian _byakuugan_?"

Peserta lainnya, anggota tambahan dari Suna, k_azekage_ muda yang penuh pesona, Gaara dengan segala keseriusannya menata mangkuk _ramen-_nya dengan wortel berbentuk bunga, jamur yang dicincang dengan perlahan, lalu dibentuk hati, lengkap dengan daging goreng yang dilapisi oleh telur. Entah bagaimana, tapi Gaara cukup handal juga memainkan pisau. Tinggal sendiri dan selalu dikejar-kejar dengan tujuan dibunuh rupanya membuat Gaara menjadi calon bapak rumah tangga yang baik dan benar.

Kedatangan Gaara di Konoha sebenarnya adalah bagian dari politik perdamaian Suna-Konoha, tapi karena desakan Naruto selaku _Hokage_ Keenam, ia mau juga dibujuk. Naruto memang satu-satunya kelemahan Gaara.

"Gaara memang selalu memegang pisau di dapur, memasak makan siang atau makan malam di keluarga kami. Masakan keahlian Gaara adalah Ayam Bungkus Pasir." Tenmari selaku kakak memberikan kesaksian, "kemungkinan Gaara untuk menang sangat besar, aku percaya Gaara akan memenangkan kompetisi ini."

_CLING! CLING! CLING!_

Rock Lee si hijau berbaju ketat selaku peserta terakhir terus memasak sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya yang sangat mengkilap ke segala penjuru. Kedua tangannya yang lincah terus mengaduk sup utama _ramen_ yang tengah ia buat. Wangi harum menyeruak ke mana-mana dari tempatnya memasak. "Semangat masa muda tidak boleh dibuang percuma! Ini bagian dari pelatihan!"

Gay-_sensei_ menangis sambil menatap haru ke arah muridnya. "Rock Lee pasti menang, karena kami sering berlatih masak sewaktu melatih diri. Masakannya sangat enak, dan kalian harus mencoba tumis kaki kodok mengkilap yang dilapisi karamel yang kami ciptakan berdua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tantangan yang mereka terima adalah membuat _Ramen Ichiraku_, _ramen_ khas dari Kedai Ichiraku milik Paman Teuchi. Dalam membuat _ramen_ terdapat empat unsur utama, yaitu kaldu, _ramen_, _topping_, dan hiasan. Kaldu biasanya terbuat dari rebusan daging hewan laut, atau tulang babi. Bisa ditambahkan perasa seperti perasan lemon, kecap, maupun saus ikan. _Ramen_ yang dibuat berasal dari tepung terigu yang dicampur dengan sedikit abu sisa pembakaran. _Topping_ umumnya terbuat dari daging, bisa daging ayam, telur, jamur, ikan, udang, dan masih banyak lagi. Sementara hiasan terdiri dari irisan daun bawang, wortel, dan taburan daun lain.

Waktu yang diberikan adalah 3 jam, bahan telah disiapkan oleh Kedai Ichiraku selaku sponsor utama. Sebelumnya para peserta telah melihat bagaimana Paman Teuchi membuat _ramen_ di hadapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktunya penjurian pun dimulai.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, dan Rock Lee membawa masakan mereka ke hadapan para juri. Para juri yang dimaksud ada tiga orang. Pertama, Kakashi-_sensei _selaku pembeli _Ramen Ichiraku_ selama bertahun-tahun, dan sangat ahli dalam menilai masakan dengan lidahnya yang peka. Memang sih Kakashi dikenal sebagai pria mesum yang selalu membawa novel _Icha-Icha Paradise_ ke mana-mana, tapi kemampuannya dalam menilai masakan tidak diragukan lagi. Penciumannya yang tajam, bahkan lebih baik dari Kiba, telah banyak sekali membantu.

Juri kedua adalah Tsunade. Sang mantan _hokage_ sekaligus ninja medis itu telah banyak berkeliling kedai judi dan merasakan berbagai panganan baik yang murah, mahal, maupun gratisan. Menilai _ramen_ dengan rasa unik bukanlah masalah besar. Dan dia pun dipilih karena alasan dadanya paling besar se-Konoha.

Juri terakhir sekaligus paling fenomenal adalah si mayat hidup dengan kekuatan dan _chakra_ luar biasa, Madara Uchiha—yang sekalipun telah menjadi mayat pun masih berwibawa dan menarik—sengaja dihidupkan dengan _edo tensei_ demi memberi penilaian paling objektif, apalagi dengan reputasinya sebagai penggila _ramen_. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa _Ramen Ichiraku_ bisa berdiri lantaran kegilaan Madara terhadap _ramen_. Masalah Madara akan mengamuk atau menggila sama sekali tidak dipikirkan. Belum, mungkin nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ramen_ pertama yang dinilai adalah _ramen_ Gaara. _Ramen_ buatan _kazekage_ berambut merah itu terlihat sangat nikmat. Telur yang melapisi potongan daging babi dengan ukuran pas ternyata sangat, sangat lezat. _Ramen_ dan kuahnya menyatu, seolah diciptakan bersama-sama. Rasa kuahnya pun sangat harum, bahkan ketiga juri tidak mampu berkata-kata—sibuk mengunyah tanpa henti.

"Memangnya kau pakai apa, bocah?" Madara bertanya dengan wajah penuh curiga, pipinya penuh dengan _ramen_. "Katakan, atau kubunuh."

Gaara tetap santai menjawab sekalipun pernah sekarat dihajar Madara, uratnya memang terbuat dari besi. "Aku memakai rumput obat khas Suna, yang dapat meningkatkan nafsu makan. Kami biasa memasak dengan rumput obat itu, dan memang rasanya—"

"RUMPUT OBAT? BUKANNYA TANAMAN GANJA?" Tsunade berteriak sambil menyeruput habis _ramen-_nya. "KAU DIDISKUALIFIKASI, KAZEKAGE MUDA!"

Kakashi tetap asyik makan _ramen_ sambil membaca _Icha-Icha_.

**.**

**.**

"Kupikir daun ganja legal di Konoha."

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Ramen_ kedua yang disajikan ke hadapan juri adalah masakan Neji. Seperti Neji yang terlihat lembut dan halus, _ramen_ yang ia buat pun tidak kalah halus dan lembut, sementara kuahnya tidak keruh, transparan. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, lalu bertanya, "_ramen_ apa ini?"

Umumnya kuah _ramen_ selalu keruh lantaran campuran kuah kecap dan rebusan daging, tapi _ramen_ yang ini jernih dan dasar mangkuk dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Sayuran yang dipilih pun sawi hijau yang diiris luar biasa tipis. _Topping_ daging salmon Neji pun setipis kertas.

Semua deh serba tipis-tipis transparan.

"Tapi rasanya cukup enak," bela Tsunade sambil mencicipi _ramen_ buatan Neji. Tubuhnya terasa tenang dan hatinya terasa sangat damai. Jiwanya serasa terbang ke kahyangan, lengkap dengan selendang sutra berwarna ungu. _Kedamaian macam apa ini, sungguh tentram…_

"_Ramen_ buatanmu punya ciri khas yang sangat unik, Neji."

"Ini _ramen_ yang kubuat khusus dengan _byakuugan_, tipis dan halus. _Ramen_ ini kunamakan _Ramen_ Hantu di Musim Panas." Neji menjelaskan dengan penuh sukacita. "Abu yang kugunakan untuk mencampur _ramen_ kuambil dari sisa abu pembakaran mayat—"

Beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar sana langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, begitu pula Tsunade. Neji Hyuuga pun didiskualifikasi secara tidak hormat dengan tuduhan pencurian abu mayat, dan upaya pembunuhan.

Madara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**.**

**.**

"Memang tidak boleh menggunakan abu mayat, ya?"

**. **

**.**

**.**

_Ramen_ Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat lezat. Sang pemuda ganteng yang sudah tobat dan baru saja menikahi Sakura Haruno nyaris tiga bulan lalu—gosipnya ia bekerja luar biasa keras untuk secepatnya membangun Klan Uchiha—menjelaskan bahan-bahan yang ia gunakan dengan seksama. "Aku memilih kaldu kerang laut sebagai kaldu utama, ditambah dengan daun pakis untuk memberikan sensasi kesegaran. _Ramen_ ini menggunakan abu tulang ikan yang kuhaluskan dan kubakar dengan _goukakyuu no jutsu_, jurus bola api. Sementara teknik untuk membuat _topping-_nya, aku—"

"Salah satu keturunanku memang sangat berbakat, bukan?" Madara berkata sambil tersenyum bangga, mengedip ke arah Sasuke. "Setiap Uchiha memang memiliki harga diri tinggi, dan berbakat di segala bidang."

"Apa _topping_ ini menggunakan irisan ikan kakap asap dan campuran jamur shitake?" Kakashi yang semula malas menjadi tertarik. Wangi _ramen_ buatan Sasuke benar-benar tak tertahankan, bahkan Pakkun muncul sendiri tanpa dipanggil. "Ah, kau memang hebat, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak sabar, sepertinya enak." Tsunade ikut bicara, baru pulih dari pingsannya.

_HAPPPPPPPPPPPP _

_._

_._

_HOEEEKKKKKKK!_

_HOEEEKKKK! _

_HOEEKKKK!_

_._

_._

Ketiga juri langsung muntah secara bersamaan dalam suapan pertama, bahkan Madara sampai membersihkan lidahnya dengan dengan kain lap. _RASA APA YANG BARU SAJA MEREKA COBA TADI?_

"Sasuke, ini seperti bukan dirimu?" Kakashi bertanya dengan susah payah, meminum banyak air putih melalui maskernya. _Yang benar saja, apa Sasuke sudah gila? Apa indera pengecap Sasuke sudah rusak?_

"Ah, maaf…" wajah Sasuke memerah dengan cepat, bagaikan kebakaran hutan di musim panas. Jarang sekali orang sependiam dan sedingin itu memperlihatkan emosi berlebihan seperti malu-malu. "Belakangan ini kondisiku memang agak aneh, lidahku maunya makan yang asam-asam dan asin-asin saja."

Tsunade langsung paham, dan mengangguk. _Ternyata lantaran Sakura, toh._

**.**

**.**

"Efek kehamilan istri rupanya bisa memengaruhi kejiwaan dan tubuh suami, seperti _genjutsu_ saja." Sasuke berkata diplomatis. Intinya sih Sasuke mau berkata, "pria bisa _ngidam_, ternyata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku selalu memakan _ramen_, pasti buatanku enak sekali-_ttebayo_~! Naruto tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, lalu melirik Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia tidak sabar ingin melamar Hinata setelah kompetisi ini. Rasa kepercayaan dirinya bertambah seiring dengan kegagalan Gaara, Neji, bahkan musuh terbesarnya, Sasuke Uchiha. "Ini masakan yang patut dimakan oleh para dewa, bahkan para mayat pun bisa hidup kembali setelah mencobanya~!"

"Apa kau mengejekku?" Madara bertanya dengan pandangan membunuh. Iya sih, dia 'kan mayat hidup yang sedang mencoba-coba _ramen_.

"Jadi, _ramen-_mu terbuat dari apa?" Tsunade bertanya, risih melihat masakan Naruto yang terlihat mencurigakan. Warna kuah hitam kental, sementara ukuran _ramen_ besar-besar, dan _topping-_nya hanya memakai daging gulung yang diiris gelondongan. "Penampilannya mematikan sekali, Naruto."

"… dan baunya pun sama parahnya, Naruto. Kau tidak sedang mencoba membunuh kami, 'kan?" Kakashi berpendapat, memainkan masakan Naruto. "Ini apa sih, sebenarnya?"

Para juri lebih berhati-hati setelah kejadian dengan Sasuke yang… yang bahkan kata-kata saja tidak sanggup melukiskan perasaan mereka bertiga. Tapi selaku juri, mereka harus mencoba, walaupun sedikit.

Madara yang lebih dulu mengambil, dan menyuapkan sendok pertama. "Kuahnya tidak begitu buruk…"

Kakashi ikut-ikutan, mengekori Madara, "_ramen-_nya lumayan juga…"

"NARUTOOOOO, KENAPA ADA KECOAK DI MANGKUKNYA?"

Okelah, Madara dan Kakashi mengakibatkan banjir lokal. Muntah berkali-kali lantaran Naruto, di tengah kegugupannya sempat menciptakan _bunshin_ dan mengambil kuah masakan Nenek Sennin, salah satu leluhur katak. _Para kodok itu memang menyukai kecoak, kutu, cicak, lalat, dan… _

"Daging gelondongan itu sebenarnya daging apa?"

**.**

**.**

"Habis tadi masakanku gagal, dan kupikir kalian akan suka masakan Nenek Sennin-_ttebayo_~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masakan Rock Lee adalah satu-satunya harapan para juri, sekaligus Gay-_sensei._ Dengan keharuman yang memikat, penampilan yang cantik, dan pengalaman Lee sebagai tenaga tambahan di berbagai restoran, sepertinya predikat _MasterChef Konoha Pertama_ akan jatuh ke tangan pria itu. Banyak orang mengelu-elukan si hijau ketat, dan bersorak demi kemenangannya yang mutlak. Rock Lee memang sang juara.

Jatuh sepertinya ungkapan yang tepat.

_PRANGGGGG!_

Rock Lee, di tengah kegembiraannya mengantarkan _ramen_ ke hadapan juri, mendadak jatuh lantaran terpeleset oleh kakinya sendiri. Benar-benar bodoh. Padahal dia selalu bilang bahwa kelenturan tubuhnya nomor satu. Padahal masakannya adalah satu-satunya harapan.

"Waduh…" si alis tebal depresi juga melihat _ramen _kebanggaannya jatuh dan terbuang begitu saja. "Eeehh…"

**.**

**.**

"Terpeleset adalah pengalaman berlatih yang sangat berharga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin acara pertama _MasterChef Konoha _gagal total, tapi para peserta masih ingin mencoba, khususnya para gadis-gadis yang ingin membalas kegagalan kekasih maupun pria idaman mereka. Baik Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, dan lain-lain ingin mencoba ikut acara memasak itu. Sayangnya, para juri terpaksa dirawat lantaran kemasukan masakan aneh dalam perut mereka.

Yah, mungkin lain kali.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca fic ini. Maafkan ide random penulisnya yang hobi banget multi-fic padahal hutangnya sudah kagak tertolong lagi. Habis idenya sayang klo dibiarin, hehehe. Kalau ada saran, makian, flame, tolong jangan ragu-ragu, ya~! **


End file.
